


Once More

by theyear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyear/pseuds/theyear
Summary: 命运三女神给了梅林一次机会，允许他改变一件已经发生的事。





	Once More

“告诉我们，当初我们给你选择的时候，你在想什么？”

梅林笑着低头，转动着手中的硬币，像是在思考，又像是在回忆。

“我在想他说过的话。”说完他停顿一下，又说，“不，我只是在想他。”

XXX

亚瑟和梅林一直对什么是卡美洛赖以生存的精神这点有很大的分歧。

“亚瑟，没有你，卡美洛将不复存在。”

“背叛我们的信仰，才会让我们的一切努力付诸东流。”

让我们回到那次亚瑟执意去营救被莫嘉娜囚禁的骑士的路途。

他们曾有如上对话，两人深夜挤在半块突出的岩石下，寒冷透过地表面渗进衣料渗入体肤，亚瑟的锁子甲冰冷。他们褪去平日的嬉闹，语气互不相让半分。

借着微弱的月光，梅林看见眼前人紧抿的嘴唇，知道自己再说什么都不能改变亚瑟的决定了。有那么一瞬间梅林想要用魔法（或者一根木棍，什么都行）砸昏他固执的国王，因为亚瑟就是搞不清楚他自己有多重要。

但他不能，因为他知道如果自己这样做，亚瑟就永远都会被负罪感折磨，而梅林刚刚好知道亚瑟有多喜欢把各种自己的或不是自己的错全往身上揽（德鲁伊营地，母亲的死，乌瑟的失望，莫嘉娜的背叛……梅林知道它们有时会侵蚀亚瑟的睡眠，因为梅林会在某几个早晨叫他起床时看见国王的黑眼圈和显而易见的疲倦。）

他知道亚瑟就是这样一个人，会为自己认为正确的事毫不犹豫地献出生命。但你要说他是一个过于理想化的人，他看过的黑暗丑陋分明比每个人都多。

“你是一个谜。”亚瑟曾经这么对他说。

不，你才是一个谜。梅林在心里说。

于是梅林选择在这个时候，倾身吻他，听见命运的齿轮嘎吱响动，然后已发生的未来分崩离析。

XXX

“你们披斗篷从来不露眼睛吗？”梅林像是突然想起了什么似的问道。

当然命运三女神谁都没搭理他。

梅林嘟哝着真开不起玩笑，将手里的硬币弹起又接住。

“我们本以为你会选择前一天晚上，改变莫嘉娜用吉恩卡纳夺去你魔法的事实。”一个女神突然开口。

“你们真的是很好奇。”梅林眯眼看她们。

“因为你是唯一一个改变了结局的人。”

“如果我告诉你们，你们会掀起头上的斗篷吗？”

又一阵沉默里梅林非常确信女神们翻白眼了，即使他看不见她们的眼睛。

“你永远不能和命运讨价还价。”梅林认命地叹了口气，然后继续回答之前的问题，眼神挪回自己手中的硬币。

“其实我不相信我能改变结局。我尝试和失败太多次，所以不，我不觉得这次会有什么不同。我只是想告诉他一些事，一些他值得更早知道的事。”

“那你为什么选择到回到那个晚上？那天看起来不算很特别。”

“因为那一刻是我第一次意识到，亚瑟真正缺失的是什么。他之所以对赴死毫不犹豫，是因为他在心底相信自己并不是不可代替的——从某种角度来说他是对的。因为卡美洛需要的，是一种能够支持其自行延续的精神，而不是一位离不开的伟大国王。亚瑟需要保证自己就算丧命战场，王冠会落入信任的人之手，王座即刻便会有人把持，而百圝姓的生活不会遭受一丝一毫的影响。这是他所追求的理想中的卡美洛。”

“而你改变了这点？”

梅林笑着摇头，又像是生怕被误解似的加大了幅度。

“不不不，不是这样的，我永远不能改变那一点，不然他就不是亚瑟了。”梅林的眼神变得温柔，“我只是想让他知道，失去了他卡美洛不会停止运转，但对于另一个人来说，太阳永远不会升起了。”

XXX

亚瑟的整个人生中从来没有一刻像现在这样，感觉到全身心都被撼动，就像是什么坚固的东西突然裂开了巨缝，涌流呈山洪之势，席卷一切。

他有过很多次吻，红酒微醺里柔软的吻，烛光摇曳里迷情的吻，月光皎洁下试探的吻，和记得或者不记得的对象，出于这样或者那样的理由，却没有一次像现在这样，身下是乱石干草，在冷风中瑟缩颤栗，夜幕笼罩的森林险恶，前方是不知归路的凶途；甚至连这个吻都不舒服的，他能尝到另一个人的执拗和恼怒和无可奈何，毕竟直到接吻前一秒他们都在争执。从任何角度来说这都是他有过的最糟糕的吻。

或者相反。

因为他感到自己终于被一双手托住，荒谬的是此前他从未意识到自己在下沉。

他知道乌瑟很多统治观念是不对的，自登基以来亚瑟也一直小心翼翼不去重蹈父亲的覆辙，但始终有一点他认为是无可指摘的：乌瑟永远将卡美洛的利益放在第一位，能为其不惜牺牲一切。这里的一切包括也包括亚瑟，他从很小时候就意识到这一点了。当然，他没有感到受伤，真正的骑士不会让自己脆弱，他只是努力将一切做到最好，好到配得上乌瑟的要求。

如今他是国王，要说他和乌瑟的卡美洛有什么一样的，那就是他也愿意为其随时牺牲一切，但亚瑟做的更漂亮——他可以做到不留牵挂、不留祸患，因为他知道有哪些人在他离开后依旧能守住卡美洛。

然后梅林吻他，亚瑟就在那一瞬间意识到之前的自己有多孤独。

他的家人不是恨他就是已经离世，他的王后心有所属，他的骑士虽然效忠于他，但骑士团训练守则第一条就是能在失去任何一人的情况下，依然高效作战，至于梅林……他不知道，梅林打破所有规则，扰乱他所有思考，亚瑟不清楚自己对梅林的感觉，尽管那有时候几乎要淹没他，但他什么都不确定。

他甚至记得自己对梅林说过，除梅林之外他不能信任任何人。但那时候梅林似乎心不在焉，并没有认真听他说话。

但是这个吻，回答了他所有未问出口的问题。

“但你知道，”慢慢分开他们相贴的唇，亚瑟感觉得到梅林在微微颤抖，“我发誓去救回我的骑士，即便那意味着我会失去生命。”

梅林轻轻点头，将他们额头相抵。

“而我发誓我会保护你，并肩赴死。”

XXX

“你是在那天晚上知道艾默瑞斯的魔法的？”

亚瑟在梅林离开去找生火的木材后走进山洞，刚踏进一只脚就听见了女神们的提问。

“哪天？”亚瑟皱眉，然后向她们走去。

“他第一次吻你那天。”

“老天，梅林刚才都在和你们说些什么！”亚瑟简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，吻这个词从这三个女神嘴里说出来非常，非常的不对劲。

“一些重要的事。”

亚瑟哼哧一声：“我很怀疑。”

“告诉我们，亚瑟·彭德拉贡，”她们再问道，“艾默瑞斯告诉你他的魔法时，你生气吗？”

亚瑟停下了脚步，停滞了一会儿，然后缓缓开口：

“老实说，我当时不知道该怎么思考。对于那时候的我来说，这件事虽然冲击着我每个已有的认知，但却不知道为什么，感觉一切又是对的。”

“向我们解释解释，永恒之王。”

亚瑟思考了一会儿，似乎是在选择合适的措辞。

“我先感觉到震撼，但是，当然，我早该想到的，这个永远都让我出乎意料措手不及的梅林，他本身就像是魔法；然后我感觉背叛，因为魔法应该是邪恶的，但是我不相信梅林是邪恶的，不，我不曾有一秒这么想过；我可能还感觉受伤，毕竟梅林一直都在对我隐瞒，但是他还是选择了告诉我。所以，我不知道该怎么办。”

亚瑟挪动了一下脚步，回忆就好像让他再次陷入了当时的无措。

“我当时的反应可能不是很好，我，我拒绝和他说话，因为我不知道该用什么态度再面对他。”

“你需要时间适应。”

“他变得小心翼翼，只是跟在我身后，照常做着一切杂事——那让我觉得烦躁。然后他用魔法拦住了一支飞向我们的箭。”亚瑟苦笑了一下，“这是最要命的，因为我开始意识到他可能做过的很多事，而我从来都不知道。”

“所以你后来选择了原谅他。”

亚瑟摇了摇头：“这不是原谅的问题，我从来没有恨过他，我不可能恨他。”

“这是你后来废除了魔法禁令的原因吗？为了不违背王国的法律。”

“一部分原因吧，”亚瑟就像是被逗笑了，“但事实上，我开始意识到骑士精神也许不一定是卡美洛的唯一支柱，之前我认为我只要做到的，只是随时可以放下所有牵挂去冲锋陷阵的决绝。但其实一切可以变得更好一点的，如果知道我不是一个人，知道有另一种力量在并肩作战，如果知道你确实有牵挂。”

“那难道不会是一种困扰吗？”

“你说的对，之前我也这么想过。我以为我会开始瞻前顾后，患得患失，觉得自己再不能把命放在剑锋奋力厮杀，但其实不是。”亚瑟微笑了一下，他挠了挠头，“我解释不好那种感觉，但那让我感觉…勇敢，就好像我能面对一切的失败。”

三女神微微抬头，越过亚瑟望向门边，而他继续说：

“也许魔法从来就是卡美洛的一部分——我甚至生于魔法，而它被一些原因被忽视被仇恨了太久，但没有它卡美洛是不完整的。”亚瑟抬头，眼神里多了点笃定，“而没有梅林的我也是不完整的。”

身后哗啦的声响惊得亚瑟迅速转身，梅林站在一地木柴中间，脸上是难辨的神情，良久后向前迈了一步，亚瑟下意识上前因为梅林看起来就像是要被横七竖八的木头绊倒了。

最后梅林还是站在了亚瑟的面前，他的神情，就像是下一秒就好做什么亚瑟绝对绝对不想让身后那三个女神看到的事。

“你知道，”梅林最后开口，嗓子有点沙，但努力维持着他惯有的嘲讽，“你从来都没有对我说过这样的话，然后你在这里对着她们说得痛快。无意冒犯。”说完对着女神挤出一个笑容。

“也不知道是谁先开的头，什么事都敢拿出来说。”当然亚瑟指的是那个吻。

“那个，”梅林抛出一个高深莫测的笑容，“那是所有事的关键。”

亚瑟挑起了眉：“你们一伙儿的？先是她们说这是重要的事，然后你说这是关键。我到底错过了什么？”

而梅林只是摇摇头，然后转身回去捡起木柴。

“我去生火做饭了。”他欢快地喊着，然后就消失在了石洞门口。

亚瑟转身看向命运三女神。

“这到底是什么意思？”

命运女神缄默不语。

“这不公平！”

一位女神终于开口：“让我们这么来说吧，在另一种可能里，你永远没得到那个吻。”

亚瑟愣了一会儿，然后突然瑟缩，向后退了几步，走出了山洞。

XXX

——“说到底魔法和力量”

 

——“不可分离”

 

——“只有两者合二为”

 

——“只有硬币的两面真正意识到彼此”

 

——“真正意识到他们享有共同的命运”

 

——“魔法不需要隐藏”

 

——“力量不感觉孤独”

 

——“他们才会完整”

 

——“他们的结合才会坚不可摧”

 

——“他们的精神才会成为卡美洛的根基”

 

——“最终走向阿尔比恩的永恒”

 

命运女神们说话总是这么默契。

XXX

梅林正在搅动锅里沸腾的浓汤，亚瑟站在远处看了一会儿，眉头紧锁，最后像是做了什么决定，深吸一口气再吐出来，向前走去。

“嗯？”梅林听到身后动静，转身看见亚瑟的侧脸。

“看起来快好了。”亚瑟低头仔细地看着汤汁。

“什么时候你变得懂怎么做饭了？”梅林调笑道。

“我是国王，所以我什么都知道。”亚瑟拿腔拿调。

“显然你不能自己起床，也不会自己穿衣服，你找不到自己的梳子在哪里，就连演讲稿都要——”

“梅林！”

“闭嘴？”梅林笑眯眯

然后亚瑟吻掉了他的坏笑。

这个吻开始是轻柔的，梅林贴着他的唇微笑，双手搂住他，然后吻渐渐变得绵长，潮湿，糅杂了一些不那么轻快的情感。

“亚瑟？”他们分开后，梅林试探地问了一声，“发生了什么事吗？”

亚瑟看起来有点犹豫，最后摇头。

“没什么。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

梅林看着他，亚瑟丢给他一个宽慰的笑。

“我一生从来没有像现在感觉这么好过。”

最终梅林放松了下来，笑着再次将他拉入下一个吻中。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是高考作文浙江卷……我相信不说是没办法看出来的 忘掉什么假浙江人自己都不知道的浙江精神吧 我们谈谈卡美洛的精神(x


End file.
